¡No quiero!
by tennyoukai
Summary: Ella juraba que vivir sola con su padre sería terrible, y más cuando estaba segura que él no la quería, perro quizá había juzgado muy rápido. Regalo para Rinsami. CORREGIDO.


Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa, a Rinsami y a quien haya leído la versión anterior de este one-shot. Creo que caí en el conformismo, porque al principio no tenía ni idea de el tema de este one-shpt. Sin embargo agradeceré eternamente a Yuna phi por sacarme de ese agujero de mediocridad, no sabes como me alegres que hayas usado exactamente esa palabras.

Sin más, felicito a Rinsami por su cumpleaños, y vuelvio a disculparme por la demora.

Ooo/ooO

No. No.

No y simplemente no.

Ella no viviría con él. A ella no la iban a separar de su mamá. No importaba que él fuera su padre. Porque él siempre había sido frío con ella, y estaba segura que no la quería.

Ahora que sus padres se separaban ella tenía que irse con su padre, un hombre frío y a su parecera, malvado

— Pero mamá, yo no quiero vivir con ese hombre, él no me quiere y yo no lo quiero.

— Rin, estamos en una situación difícil, y esto es lo más conveniente para ti. No te faltará nada, y cuando tenga todo arreglado, tu y yo, nos iremos juntas ¿Está bien?

Su mamá estaba llorando, se veía realmente triste. Ella no soportaba ver a su mamá triste, le ddabann ganas de llorar también.

— Está bien mamá, pero por favor, ya no llores.

Le sonrió y miró su equipaje en la puerta, su madreba se iría durante un par de años, la visitaría, claro, pero sería muy poco frecuente. Sin embago, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, por ambas.

Su madre la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, podía ver como intentaba retener las lágrimas y sin embargo, varias e escapan de sus bellos ojos.

— Cuidate mucho, y no permitas que tu padre te vuelva como él.

Le sonrió llena de tristeza, después fue hacia la puerta y tomó sus maletas, abrió la puerta y finalmente salió. Afuera la esperaba un taxi.

Rin se apresuró al marco de la puerta, despidiéndose de su madre, agitando la mano al mismo tiempo que su mamá lo hacía desde el interior del vehículo. Y entonces el taxi amarillo se fue, dejándola sola con el hombre al que prefería llamar, Sesshomaru.

Al día siguiente despertó sin ánimos, por suerte era sábado, de lo contrario dudaba tener siquiera la capacidad de poner atención, en cualquier clase.

El señor Sesshomaru, quien legalmente se hacía llamar su padre, no se encontraba en casa, como siempre. Ella no sabía a donde iba, pero según su madre, él se iba por asuntos de su empresa, aunque ella lo dudaba.

Ese hombre, siempre serio, siempre frío, siempre carente de sentimientos, porque ella no consideraba como sentimiento el sarcasmo, pocas veces se encontraba en casa, para convivir con ella o con su madre.

Hasta donde ella sabía, la razón por la que sus padres se separaron era la falta de afecto del señor Sesshomaru.

Él era alto, su mirada nunca había irradiado algo que no fuera seriedad o incluso desinterés y podía decir que furia. Tenía el cabello plateado, igual que su abuelo y su tío, y lo mantenía largo, parecía que por tradición familiar. Su con flexión se mantenía delgada pero no demasiado.

Mientras su madre era más baja que él, ella delgada y poseía el cabello igualmente largo, pero ella siempre era cariñosa y amable, siempre mostrandose lo a todos, aun sí su padre nunca mostraba nada parecido hacia su dulce mamá ella siempre era amorosa con él. Se parecía demasiado a ella.

Pero su mamá se había cansado y finalmente se divorciaron, porque ya no había amor en su relación.

Desayunó en compañía de Hanabi, la cocinera que el señor Sesshomaru había contratado.

Después se decidió a ver por la ventana a los coches pasar, como lo hacía con su madre, y según el color del auto que vieran, decían un animal que misma letra inicial del color.

Suspiró por décima ves esa mañana, extrañaba a su mamá.

Un mes y no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de su madre, deseaba tanto haberse ido con ella en vez de quedarse con ese hombre la ignoraba todo el tiempo.

Ya no quería vivir con él.

Nunca no quiso, al menos no sin su mamá.

La noche era fría y ella estaba en la sala, viendo la película de Pocahontas, tenía una manta cubriéndola de la cintura hacia abajo, sentada en el mullido sillón color verde limón.

Una ráfaga de viento la advirtió, alguien acababa de llegar a casa, y ese alguien, era su padre.

— Rin.

La grueso voz de su padre la asustó. ¿Y sí la hechaba de la casa ahora que su madre no estaba?

Se escondió debajo de su manta lila con dibujos de la bella durmiente, casi temblando, porque no importaba que no lo quisiera, o que no estuviera feliz de vivir con él, el señor Sesshomaru tenía una imponente actitud que también la atemorizaba.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse, firmes, lentos, decididos. Ahora estaba temblando.

— Rin.

Su voz se escuchaba tan cerca, sacó ligermante la cabeza, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, pensando que quizás así podría evitar que la viera.

Miró hacia ambos lados, primero la derecha y luego iba hacia la izquierda, y ahí estaba, la figura imponente de su padre, mirandola seriamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

— Yo... Yo...

— Levantate. Saldremos.

— ¿A... A donde?

— Sólo haz lo.

Ella asintió apresurada y corrió directo hacia su habitación. Le tomó sólo cinco minutos vetirse. Para tener ocho años no tenía que peocuparse mucho por que usar. Todo le venía bien.

Bajo las escaleras rápido, temiendo hacer esperar al señor Sesshomaru.

— Estoy lista.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que el peliplata comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo ella detrás de él.

Al salir, él entró al auto elegante que estaba afuera en el puesto de piloto, dejando la puerta de copiloto para que ella entrara.

El hombre encendió el auto y en silencio partieron hacía el destino desconocido para la niña.

Una hora después la pequeña despertó, bostezando, se talló los ojos y miró frente a ella.

¡Era el parque de diversiones!

La emoción que sintió por un instante se desvaneció rápidamente, recordando como había llegado allí.

Volteó y lo miró, curiosa.

Él baojo del auto y comenzó a caminar a la taquilla, se detuvo y miró el auto, y ella entendió el mensaje para bajar y seguirlo.

Compraron los boletos y entraron.

Una ves dentro ella estaba confundida.

— ¿ Qué hacemos aquí?

— ¿No es lógico?

Ella lo miró en silencio y después de unos minutos él volvió a hablar.

—Rin. Sé que esto esta siendo difícil para ti. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas mi hija y... me importas.

Rin sintió que sus ojos se aguaban.

¡Su padre padre le estaba diciendo que la quería!

Corrió hacia él y abrazó su pierna, porque era lo único que alcanzaba.

Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, con las lágrimas fugandose de sus expresivos ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

No estaba segura, pero él parecía contento.

Ooo/ooO

Una vez más te mando una felicitación por tu cumple Rin, y espero que hayas recibido muchos regalos y te la hayas pasado muy padre.

Cuidate mucho.


End file.
